Fourth Code of Conduct
Category: Documents General Sith Code of Conduct Article 1 There is to be NO discrimination of members based on race, gender, nationality, religion, beliefs, or political stances. If any member is insulting another member based on these topics, they will be publicly shamed. If the offense continues, the member will be demoted. If demotion does not stop the violation, the member will be executed and removed from the site permanently. Article 2 There is to be absolutely NO profanity, vulgar language, sexual humor or comments, pornography, racial or ethnic slurs, or harassing of other members. There is to be NO profane or inappropriate pictures to be used as an avatar, signature, or picture on a post. There is to be NO links to sites with pornography, racially offensive material, material not suitable for minors (18 years old), or political satire/humor. Violators will be warned privately and the material/posts removed. Repeat violators will be demoted or executed and removed from the site. Article 3 Since many members here may know each other through other areas, they may know personal information about each other. Members are not to use another member's real name, personal information, area of residence, or anything else that is private. If the member desires to disclose that information, it is up to them. Article 4 All members are to respect each other in all aspects. Proper titles and honors are to be used when posting. In PM's, it is up to the two in the conversation. Any public reference should be using their proper title. Article 5 No new members are to use the title "Lord". Only Sith Lords or the Sith Council may use the title "Lord". Those demoted dishonorably as part of a punishment will have that title removed. Those who have once attained that position but have been voted out of office or have willingly stepped down may keep the title as respect to their service. Article 6 Anyone attempting to hack, alter, or otherwise chang the site or the forum will be reported to the government and their IP address will be banned. Anyone joining this site for the express purpose of spreading pornographic or illegal material through word, profile stats, or links will likewise be banned without trial and their IP traced to origin and reported to the authorities. Article 7 If a member joins up but does not post within one month of their joining, they run the risk of being removed from the site. Inactive members contribute nothing to this site and are useless in all ways. This rule does not need to be carried out by the first week, but, according to the Administrator's desires, it may be carried out any time afterward. Article 8 Any member attempting to bribe, threaten, or blackmail another member's vote will be demoted or removed from the site. This includes e-mails, PM's posts, phone calls, or any other means of communication. Since compromise is often the best recourse to solving disagreements, deals are not included in this as long as there is no bribing, threatening, or blackmailing of any sort involved. Article 9 To prevent abuse of signatures and forcing people to scroll endlessly on every page, the Council has limited signatures. The new limits are 250 pixels tall no matter how many pictures are included. The width must be no more than 700 pixels wide. Article 10 Amendments to this Code may be passed by a majority vote by the Sith Council.